


The Beast

by ChaosController



Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (I'll add more later), Can be platonic or romantic, Character Turned Into a Beast, Magic, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries, Progressive Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosController/pseuds/ChaosController
Summary: He’d been reading peacefully until Patton had asked him to alert the prince that dinner was ready. Logan had appeared in the room, looked around in amazement that the room was now looking more like a spooky forest, and then out of nowhere he was swooped off the ground and over this monster’s gigantic, hairy, cloth-covered shoulder.(Beauty and the Beast thing no one asked for because whyyyyyyy not?)





	The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble time, guys :) 
> 
> A little short on a Beauty and the Beast AU I've had saved up for a while. Let me know if anything isn't right and I'll fix it as soon as I can. One thing though, could I get someone to help me figure out if this is something I can put in the Logince or LAMP/CALM category. It's platonic but can be read as romantic and I'm not sure where to put it. 
> 
> Okay then, that's out of the way. Enjoy <3

“Put me down you…you…you, malicious cretin”, Logan cried out, hanging upside down from the monster’s grip. He was slung over the gigantic beast’s shoulder with his chest and face laying against the tattered cloak that hung from the furry shoulders, dragging along the ground and pulling mud with them. He’d been reading peacefully until Patton had asked him to alert the prince that dinner was ready. Logan had appeared in the room, looked around in amazement that the room was now looking more like a spooky forest, and then out of nowhere he was swooped off the ground and over this monster’s gigantic, hairy, cloth-covered shoulder. “I’m warning you. I am friends with this room’s occupant and should he learn of this he will be most unwilling to let you off easily”, Logan tried only to receive a small snort of laughter from the beast and a shake of the gigantic head atop the broad shoulders.

“No help”, a rough voice said, ground out like nails on a chalkboard through razor-sharp teeth and a wickedly forked tongue.

“Look here, Roman will not be pleased and neither will Patton or Virgil. Please unhand me beast”, Logan asked, adjusting his glasses as he crossed his arms and attempted to remain dignified as a fluffy tail tickled the top of his head, running against his cheek gently. The beast growled softly, but otherwise didn’t do anything to show he was listening to the words the logical facet had said. Logan sighed, looked at the ground and finally stopped squirming. No creature would dare harm a facet, not even the Dragon Witch. It was only a matter of time, he could wait with this beast for the others to find him and then they’d have dinner and forget this had ever happened. It wouldn’t be the first time a creature had kidnapped one of them.

The beast trekked through the forest, heavy footfalls the only thing to be heard for miles. Logan now realised just how empty the forest was, how dark the world around them had become. He instinctively shivered as a cold wind blew around them, whipping up dead leaves like they were merely toys, tossing them through the air and high into the sky before letting them fall gracefully to the ground. Eyes darted to and fro as shadows moved in the trees, another shiver wracking his body as his mind began to cloud over. It was as if fear were mixing with fog to form a layer over his mind, blocking everything out except for the unknown shadows and the howling winds.

Then a howl pierced the air, loud and sorrowful. Feet pounded the ground, cracking twigs and leaves echoing in the still forest as the beast stopped moving for a second, ears twitching under the hood of the cloak. Logan’s heart beat a little faster, he swallowed the accumulating saliva that was pooling in his mouth, chocking a little as he looked out at the dark forest. Fog was creeping in, dark shapes moving through the trees as a disguising mist descended upon the forest. The air chilled more and Logan caught himself rubbing his upper arms, trying to stave off the chill. His world twirled as the beast moved around, trying to see where the growling and snarling was coming from. Logan closed his eyes and bit his lip, now he may not have been in actual danger, but it certainly still felt like it.

He felt his body move without his input and opened his eyes a little to see the beast’s face as the beast pulled the hood of its cloak down, the sound of ripping fabric extending to Logan’s ears. It was an amalgamation of a bear, wolf, lion, tiger and some sort of horned animal, perhaps an elk. It had the eyes of a bear, the teeth of a lion, a few tiger-like markings in its shaggy fur, and the ears of a wolf. Its snout was long, teeth sticking up around it as if it had mandibular prognathism. The nose was dark and flat like a lion with small, thin whiskers protruding from around it. Horns jutted from its head like tree branches outspreading upwards from the beast’s skull. Extending from parts of the skull that weren’t the sides, but not quite the forehead either, somewhere between the sphenoid and frontal portions of the encasing bone structure. Logan wondered how such horns could have possibly fit underneath the cloak’s hood but remembered the ripping sound and noticed how a few pieces of fabric clung limply like flags to the horns. There was no way the horns could have fit like they did, and it was a certainty that the horns had been sticking through torn holes in the cloak before the hood had been ripped from the beast’s head.

The beast was holding him in its large paws. Brown as dirt, with pads like a bear or large cat. The pads were hard like rocks and about the size of dessert spoons while the main pad in the middle was more the size of a saucer. There were claws too; dark and long with pointy tips that seemed to have dulled from use. They were slightly retracted like a domesticated cat, but Logan could still feel them prodding his legs and shoulder as he was held. Now he had a proper look at the beast he could see just how massive the creature really was; standing much larger than any man at roughly seven feet.

A growl much closer than the last snapped Logan from his awestruck state as something finally appeared from the trees. A large grey wolf with teeth like knives and a rage filled expression marring its face.

“Put me down. They may hurt you, but they will surely not hurt me. Please release me from your grasp so I can be on my way”, Logan said, but his voice was too small, too soft, and the creature ignored him anyhow. Another wolf stepped out of the fog, this one a muddy brown colour yet bigger than the grey one. The beast twirled around, ears pricking up a little like furry satellite dishes as another wolf – black with yellow eyes – appeared from the fog behind the two. Logan’s hesitations and reservations died in his throat as more wolves surrounded them on all sides in all shades and colours that they would be if they were real. The world was cooling more, Logan’s fingers numbing a little as he shivered uncontrollably in the cold weather. The beast’s eyes turned to him, raking up and down his form before pulling him closer. The fur on its body radiated warmth and Logan unconsciously clung to thick brown hairs as if they were a lifeline.

“Warm”, the beast murmured, and Logan nodded a little, pushing his glasses up before digging his hand back into the fur, pulling himself closer. So, lost in his own little world of warmth was he that he didn’t notice the wolf leaping at them, nor did he notice the roar that was so inhuman, so blood-chillingly, heart stoppable, mind-numbingly terrible that it couldn’t have been made by any other creature than the one that was holding him. The wolves however heard it. Stumbling back, they raced into the foliage of the trees, hiding themselves in the mist as the beast huffed and continued walking. Logan ran his fingers through the soft fur, tracing patterns of the skin underneath it. The hair fell back into place as Logan lost himself to sleep, succumbing to the warmth of the beast’s body.

He awoke some time later in a room that held a large fireplace, a couple of regal looking chairs, some high up windows, a small intricate table, and two large doors. The table held a small plate of porridge and a mug of what Logan assumed to be hot chocolate. The logical facet stood, dusting off his pants and shirt before moving towards the table. He dipped a finger in the mug and tasted its contents. It was certainly hot chocolate, yet it was nowhere near hot, more lukewarm and certainly lacking in sweetness. The porridge was nearly cold, yet as Logan’s stomach rumbled he resigned himself to eating it. So, he took a seat in one of the ornate, high-backed chairs and ate the food the beast had clearly left for him. He wondered where the creature was but dared not do anything lest his host’s mood turn sour.

Logan waited for a while, slowly sipping the hot chocolate while eyeing the room around him. Subsequently as one does when in a room that one has never been in and left unattended for an elongated period of time, Logan began to wander about the room, looking up at the high windows that would not be able to serve in his escape. The fireplace was also a no-go as he had a difficult time stamping out the fire and the chimney itself was far too small for him to crawl up. The doors were most likely locked, a reasonable assumption to make and upon checking them he found them as such, locked and unyielding. He took a seat back in the chair and sighed, slumping as the fire cast an orange glow about the room, flickering innocently in the great white marble construct.

Upon further inspection, Logan began to notice tinnier details about the room. There was a large rug that was set underneath the chairs and table in a rectangle, connected to another rug that lead to the doors and out of the room. The floor was made of white marble with veins of light grey running like lightning through it, and while the floor was made of a usually cold material the marble was not as cold as one might think, like it was being heated from underneath to the perfect temperature. The rug was interesting enough, made of multiple colours but dulled from age and sunlight. The curtains were red with golden ropes ending in tassels keeping them shut. The ceiling was painted an exquisite light blue with tiny specks of gold and white dotted here and there, so they shone like stars in the night sky. Logan traced imaginary patterns across the ceiling, reaching up to touch the untouchable.

His peace was interrupted by the doors rattling, golden knobs twisting violently in the white painted wood. The doors flung open and the beast stepped inside, cloak still around its shoulders yet the hood remained down. There was snow dusting the antlers, sliding away in great droplets of water while the dusting on its shoulders and the bottom of its cloak remained until it faded into the material, spreading a dark smear across the fabric. Logan watched as the beast walked, nay, stomped to the fire dropping to its knees and looked into the blaze as it crackled and twisted. The logical facet didn’t know whether to talk to the beast or not, for once lost for words. The beast’s ears twitched in his direction, the great head moving with them to look at him. The eyes seemed less bear-like now, holding a soft brown in their depths that made the beast seem kinder.

“Warm”, the beast said, voice echoing in the room as Logan pulled his knees up to his chest and stared. The beast waited for a second before standing and almost ripping the cloak off as it tried to pull the fabric from around its shoulders. “Warm”, it repeated as if trying to ask something of Logan.

Logan adjusted his glasses and nodded slightly, “I am. Thank you.”

The beast let out a small huff of breath, nose twitching a little as it sat back on its hind legs like a dog and turned its gaze back to the fire. Neither spoke for the longest time until the beast looked back at Logan and let its eyes drift up and down his form. “Sleep”, it said, and Logan shifted uncomfortably in his seat, unsure whether it was talking to him or itself. The beast turned to face him fully, looking him up and down before its face twisted into a frown of sorts, lips pulling downwards and supraorbital ridges moving down over its eyes.

“Me?”, Logan asked softly, and the beast nodded, pulling itself closer to Logan and watching like a large dog as Logan shifted nervously in the chair. “I’m not partial to sleeping at the present time”, the logical facet said, regretting it as the beast huffed out a large breath through its nose and gave him a murderous look.

“Sleep”, the beast said in a commanding way, glaring at Logan as the logical facet tried to get more comfortable in the chair. He had only just closed his eyes when he felt something warm, if a bit damp, envelop him. Logan touched the fabric surrounding him and found it to be the beast’s cloak, he smiled a little sleepily as the warmth cocooned him, sending him into a deep sleep full of the black abyss he so often found.

When Logan awoke he was still in the chair, the beast however was nowhere to be found. The doors were once more shut, but there was a book and clothing accompanying the food this time. Logan examined the meal, porridge topped with raspberries and a side of milk in a glass. The book was a book of potions and how to make them, something that didn’t really strike Logan’s interest all that much. He sat back and looked around the room again, eating the porridge as he did so. It was getting harder to recall memories of anything past the forest, bits and pieces of three men who looked just like him surfaced momentarily before they turned to the blackness of the void in his mind. He didn’t know how long he’d been here, but wherever here was it was beginning to feel more and more like home.

The door opened suddenly, and Logan looked towards them, spoon perched in his mouth as he continued to chew the berries and oats. The beast emerged from behind the white doors, turning and carefully shutting them. It turned to him, looking him over before looking at the table and book. Logan looked at the table as well as the beast padded over to it softly, taking the book and wiping one large paw over it as if it were a highly prized possession. The beast turned to him and sat down in front of him as Logan took the spoon out of his mouth and put the bowl in his lap.

“Smart”, the beast said softly, looking up at him with somewhat pleading eyes as he pointed at Logan. Logan looked back at the beast, not entirely understanding what it was talking about until he noticed how the beast was gesturing to him. 

The logical facet swallowed softly. “I am, I suppose”, Logan responded, and the beast nodded gently, grabbing the bowl and taking it away from him, standing and depositing it on the table before handing him the book. The beast leaned over him expectantly. Logan turned the book over and over in his hands before looking up at the creature. “What do you want me to do?”, Logan asked inquisitively. The beast’s shoulders seemed to droop, as if it had once held hope that Logan could do whatever it was asking him to do.

“Read. Potion. Help”, the beast mumbled after a while and Logan blinked, looking down at the book before opening it and turning over the first couple of pages.

“I can help you, I guess. I just don’t know what you want my help with. I’m not a wizard or a witch or any kind of magical creature. I can’t do much outside of reading this book. Can you tell me what you’d like me to do?”, Logan asked as the creature looked even more disheartened. For some reason seeing the creature so sad made Logan’s heart twitch with remorse and regret. He was forgetting himself in the creature’s presence, that was clear as he spoke his next words. “Oh, no. Don’t be sad. I’ll do whatever you need me to do.” Logan smiled lightly, emotions clear as day. The beast seemed shocked, then it recoiled slightly as it showed a little bit of distress in its brown eyes.

“Emotions”, the creature said, and Logan tilted his head in confusion, not quite understanding what the beast was talking about.

“You want a potion for emotions?”, Logan asked, and the beast seemed to snap out of its trance, shaking its great head with a breath akin to a sigh escaping the snout and teeth.

“No. Beast. Man”, the beast murmured out, sinking to the floor with a sad look in its eyes.

“You’re not a beast, you’re a man? This is a spell?”, Logan asked, and the creature looked up at him with such hope in its eyes it made Logan feel hopeful himself. It nodded and tried to smile, not quite achieving it but making Logan giggle a little at the funny expression on its face. “You want me to look for a potion to break the spell”, Logan said, and the creature nodded again. “Well, I’ll do my best. Don’t worry, we’ll get you back to being a human again”, the logical facet said and the creature raised itself to its feet and did a little dance on the spot, rather like a toddler receiving a present where they clap their hands together and jump from one foot to the other with glee. Logan laughed at the display before he settled down to read the book, flipping through page after page as he tried to find a cure.

 

Logan wasn’t quite sure how long he’d been here, in this room. The days had blurred together so much that all he could remember outside of the room was the forest, and even that was just a blurry set of images that started with white, grey and black and ended with the room. He had yet to forget his name and age, but much of the other information was too blurred to even bother trying to make out. For all he knew his purpose was to read the books the beast brought in, eat the food the beast brought him, and try to find the beast a cure to his beastly-ness. He found it after…a day? A week? A month? He wasn’t sure. Most of the time he opted for just saying ‘a while’ instead of trying to sort out the blurry memories and find sense in them.

The beast plodded in with another few books, many of which were in languages Logan had to learn himself while he was here. With one look at Logan, the beast knew he’d found something. It sat down gently in front of the man and looked up at him with a tilt of its head.

“I think I’ve found the cure”, Logan said with a smile that made the beast smile back. It was a simple enough potion, mixed with natural ingredients most of which could be found in the forest. The potion had to be made over a few days with enough time for all the ingredients to be found, collected, carefully dealt with and finally added to the potion. The base was water mixed in a silver bowl or cauldron. The beast smiled at Logan, having gotten the hang of the idea as it stood and held out a paw to Logan. Logan smiled back and took the paw with ease. He wobbled a bit, so used to sitting in the chair that his legs were turning weak from the near constant lack of use.

“Let help”, the beast said, and Logan chuckled lightly as he was pulled up into the beast’s embrace, carried like a damsel from many a painting in the books out of the room and into what lay beyond the doors.

Logan felt his breath leave him at the sight. In a few of the books he’d read there were pictures of palaces, but nothing so grand as this. White columns cascaded from the roof to the ground, white bannisters played host to an array of carved, gold painted scenes; battles, heroes and heroines, people atop horseback, and many more gorgeous carved scenes that shone in the candle light. The stairs themselves wound from the first floor up to the second, splitting off in two directions while a third continued travelling up to the third level where they split off once again before continuing to travel up to the fourth and final floor he could see.

The ceiling was ached, carrying up to another and another as it followed the stairs to the fourth floor. Its surface was littered with angelic paintings; bright blue skies and dark nights, dotted with silver stars in the most accurate portrayal Logan had ever seen. The hallways and columns that framed the walkways to the stairs were as intricate as the rest of the palace. The great front doors were painted in a dark green, gold highlighting certain aspects and crevices in the tall wooden objects. As for lighting, the entire palace seemed to be lit with candle light, not a window was open, nor a curtain undone. Yet Logan could see the curtains; rolls of emerald green, crushed velvet that fell to the floor in waterfalls, the same golden ropes and tassels that held his curtains back adorning them.

“Basket”, the beast said, pointing with one gigantic claw to the front door where a tiny, straw basket with a stiff handle sat awaiting the two. The beast walked down the stairs, setting Logan down near the door and handing him a navy-blue cloak. “Cold”, the beast said as it helped him into it, letting Logan bat his paws away as the logical facet tied the navy ties around his neck and pulled the hood up. He grabbed the basket, opened the book and turned to the beast. The beast looked down at him before nodding in a satisfied manner and pushing the great doors open with his paws. Light streamed into the room and for a moment Logan was awestruck with how beautiful the world was.

Snow covered perfectly trimmed hedges, rose buds covered in frost with their green leaves drenched in a thin, white powder. The gardens were a sight to behold with stone stairs that descended to them from the front door, sweeping out close to the bottom with the ends of the bannisters covered in snow-covered stone flowers and animals. The beast walked forward, holding out a hand for Logan to take as it urged Logan forward. Logan took another look around at the palace before exiting through the doors, snow dusting the bottom of his shoes and cloak. He shivered a little as the wet penetrated the leather and drenched his feet in cold. He stuck through it if only to see the snow-dusted gardens. There were statues, small alcoves made of circles of stone, built high with columns and fitted with tiny benches. There was a single fountain that started a few feet from the bottom of the stairs and followed the natural slope of the hill downwards to a set of hedges, tiny cherubim and figures with pitchers stood high on pedestals as frozen water stood still on its way to the fountain. The water of the fountain was completely frozen, clear as glass and solid as a rock with a slight dusting of snow at the edges.

“Come. Forest”, the beast said, and Logan followed the creature past the fountain to the gates at the edge of the garden. The gates connected to two large stone pillars that connected to a greening fence that led the full length of the palace. Logan turned to take it all in and was stunned by how inexplicably large the structure was. It was like nothing he’d ever seen and yet it was so familiar. Logan turned back and admired the gates themselves. They were green, snow covered and creaky, but sturdy enough to hold back any unwanted passer-by’s.

“So, we need this moss”, Logan said, holding the book out for the beast to see. The beast nodded, and Logan closed the book as the gates swung open and the two ventured into the forest. They scoured the area for a full day, finding the moss before moving onto finding a flower and some honey they needed. They trekked back to the palace, lit up by the many candles inside so much it seemed to glow against the dark of the night sky. The gates opened, and the beast waited until Logan walked through before walking through itself.

 

This trend continued for a few days, where the two would venture out for ingredients, find them and then fall asleep together in the room Logan had come to know as his own. They were on the last section of ingredients when something truly terrible happened.

Logan hummed as he gathered some berries from the white-dusted bush, taking a few more than necessary as the beast wandered off to gather some flowers from a nearby patch. It was a clear day, the sun shining down on them through a cloudless sky. There was no fog, no mist, no wolves around and yet there was a sense of unease that Logan could not seem to shake. A feeling that he should run and not look back. He didn’t know what from or where to, but his instincts told him to run. He refused, finishing up his berry picking and standing with a slight crack of his back. Then he heard it. A growl that sent shivers through his body and turned his blood to ice. He turned slowly to face a wolf, larger than any he’d seen previous on his travels with the beast. He couldn’t move, couldn’t run, couldn’t even make a sound as he found himself pinned under the gaze of the wolf. The wolf bristled, and Logan looked on as it prepared to leap at him. He let out a small whimper as the wolf jumped.

A blur of brown barrelled into it as a roar left the beast and Logan trembled so much he was forced to drop to the ground. The beast bit at the wolf, growling while the wolf bit back. His beast leapt off it, prowling around on all fours like a wild animal, shaking its great head and tossing its antlers to and fro. The injured wolf let out a howl of anguish and Logan covered his ears as the sound of more wolves neared them. A pack of smaller wolves burst from the forest, charging at the beast from all sides. They scratched, bit, gnawed and cut at it until it collapsed to the ground and Logan knew it was done fighting. Logan looked around and picked up the biggest tree branch he could, standing on trembling legs as he faced the wolves back and struck one over the head. The wolf let out a howl of pain, turning on him. Logan raised the branch, swinging it as the wolves descended upon him, one nicking him with its claws while another got a lucky bite in on his right arm. Logan bit back a yelp of pain but it was clear he was fighting a losing battle. There was a howl of outrage before all the wolves were swept away with one bat of the beast’s paw, its eyes wild and darker than Logan had ever seen them. Today marked the first time Logan had ever been truly scared of the beast.

The wolves vanished into the forest and the beast rounded on Logan, eyes fading to brown once more but the damage was done. Logan cast his eyes to the ground, not daring to look at the creature that had kept him company for so long. His beast seemed to get the message and didn’t bother to touch him in any way. Logan stood on his own, followed by the beast on all fours as he made his way back to the castle. They didn’t speak as Logan walked back to his room to work on the potion. They did speak however when Logan stumbled from blood loss and the beast was there to catch him. Logan stiffened in the beast’s embrace, eyes fluttering from closed to open and back to closed again as pain began to set into his frozen body.

“Hurt”, the beast said, and Logan nodded softly. The beast deposited him gently into another chair before rushing off on all fours to get something, medical supplies Logan supposed as his vision swam and his eyes drooped closed. He awoke to the beast dabbing a towel covered in cold water on the bite mark, looking down in deep concentration. Logan sighed softly and sat up properly taking the towel and getting to work on taking care of his wounds.

“I’ll take care of it. You need to take care of your own wounds too”, Logan murmured solemnly as he finished cleaning the bite and turned to the scratch on his left side. He dabbed the towel in the bowl of water close to him, the beast walking off to find another towel to clean itself up with. It returned not long after with a bowl of water and a towel of its own, trying and failing to clean its own wounds. Logan stopped cleaning his to look at the failing creature, now licking its wounds having given up on cleaning them with the towel and water. He gazed upon it, then blinked and stood up with a sigh, “let me.”

His beast reluctantly handed over the towel, biting into its lip to stop the tiny howls of pain as Logan cleaned its wounds, bandaged them with slivers of his tattered navy cloak and then set about finishing the potion. The beast watched on until it fell asleep on the floor, groaning softly in its sleep as its brow knotted and a tiny growl left its lips. Logan shuddered, still feeling frightened of the beast, but refusing to stop finishing the potion. He was so close he could taste it, then his purpose would be fulfilled…right?

Logan stepped back from the silver cauldron, looking down as the pale blue mixture swirled around tiny puffs of blue-grey smoke wafting out of it from time to time. The beast was awake, sitting in one of the chairs with a concerned frown on its lips. They had grown close over the course of Logan’s stay and Logan didn’t know whether they’d continue their friendship once the beast was human again. Would the creature still want to keep him around, perhaps as a trophy or a reminder of another time where things were different. The logical facet stood and took a wooden bowl from the ground. He murmured some words and the potion seemed to darken, pale blue giving way to a cobalt. Logan dipped the bowl in and pulled it out again looking down at his reflection in the potion before turning to the beast. His beast looked at him expectantly and Logan walked over to it, holding the bowl out for it to take. They shared one last glance before the beast downed the potion and swallowed. The bowl dropped as the beast cried out in pain, its body turning into blinding white light and for a second Logan felt the fear that he’d killed the beast. His beast’s body shifted in the white light, shrinking and becoming more human-like before it dropped back to the chair with a small groan of pain.

Logan blinked and rubbed his eyes, opening them to look at a man, who now studied his hands with a gigantic smile on his face. He was handsome; swooping, short brown-purple hair that looked exceedingly soft, kind brown eyes that were full of life, a fair complexion with perfectly formed lips and flushed, healthy cheeks. The man looked up at him and stood, pulling Logan into his arms and hugging him with a large smile. He pulled back and the world around Logan seemed to suddenly become brighter as if the world was changing with the beast.

“Thank you, Logan. Thank you so much”, the man said, and Logan nodded slightly before walking away and taking a seat at one of the chairs.

“You can talk now. Good. I’d like to know who you are now”, Logan said with a slight smile. The man faltered slightly, brows furrowing in confusion as he sat down.

“I-It’s me, Roman. You know the prince. We…we’re friends”, his beast – Roman – said with a confused stare.

“I don’t know a Roman or a prince”, Logan said, closing his eyes before opening them, “I do know a beast and if you are it…him, then I suppose we are friends.”

“No…no, no before all this. You don’t…you don’t remember?”, Roman asked and Logan shook his head with a frown, tilting it slightly to look at the man before him.

“No. I don’t remember my beast, you, being human”, Logan said with certainty. Roman seemed to sink into his chair with a sad expression before it morphed into one of worry and finally terror.

“What do you remember?”, Roman asked, leaning forward with his hands grasping the arms of his chair.

“The first thing I remember…this room, I suppose. Followed by the books, you as a beast, the forest, this room…the wolves”, Logan trailed off, sinking a little in his own chair and letting his gaze fall to his hands.

“Oh no…oh this is bad. How long…how long have you been here?”, Roman asked, the question sounded choked, his voice catching in his throat so he was forced to swallow.

“I don’t remember. I didn’t keep count of the days, but it would be over a week that is for sure”, Logan said and Roman stood, beginning to pace the room as his hands burrowed into his hair, pulling it out of its smooth side swoop.

“No, no, no, no, no. Ugh, Patton is going to kill me. Thomas is going to kill me. Virgil will most assuredly kill me and you…oh you’ll kill me when you get your memories back”, Roman said, worrying at that collar of his jacket for a moment before he ran a hand over his face, breathed a heavy sigh and proceeded to run his hands over each other as if attempting to warm them up. Logan watched him pace, ultimately wishing he was still a beast as this ‘Roman’ was highly unentertaining and his beast had been quite a joy to be around. Roman stopped pacing for a second before turning to him. Logan put an elbow up on the arm of the chair and set his cheek on the fist that formed at the end of it. “We need to get you back to your room now”, Roman said, speaking with such concentrated commandment that it would have been hard to say no to him. Logan however, was not one to do what others wanted him to do.

“What if I do not feel like going ‘back to my room’?”, Logan asked, frowning at the prince who stared at him with bewilderment as if not going back to his room was unthinkable.

“Well…you have to or…or something really bad will happen. Look, I need to get you back to your room. Mine’s corrupted you far too much already and Thomas won’t survive without you being well you”, Roman tried to explain his words becoming faster as he tried to knock some sense into Logan. He worried his hands, looking from Logan to around the room then coming back to Logan. The logical facet sighed and stood.

“If I go to my ‘room’ will you stop worrying and pushing me about so much?”, Logan asked, folding his arms across his chest with a frown. Roman blinked twice and then nodded as if there was nothing more important than getting Logan back to his room. Logan sighed, already regretting his next words, “lead the way then.”

Roman grabbed Logan’s wrist harshly and began to pull him out of his room, down the stairs and finally out of the palace. Logan grumbled lightly before pulling his hand back, rubbing it a little and motioning for Roman to lead the way. Roman didn’t need to be told twice as he practically sprinted for the gate, pushing it open and scrambling to get Logan through. Logan was stuck admiring the world around him though, the snow having melted as the spell did. There were leaves on the trees, flowers in full bloom and butterflies floating through the air. One stopped fluttering around Logan and the logical facet held out a finger, smiling slightly as it landed softly on his finger.

“Come on, Specs. We need to go now”, Roman called out and the butterfly flew away causing a sour frown to mar Logan’s face as he looked at Roman. Roman didn’t appear to feel any remorse for his actions as Logan neared the gate and Roman let fly a whistle. The logical facet pulled back a little from the gate as a brown stallion galloped out of the forest and towards the prince. Roman swung himself up before holding out a hand for Logan. Logan took it gingerly and Roman pulled him up, kicking the horse into a canter as Logan struggled to find grip, settling on wrapping his arms around Roman’s waist as he closed his eyes. Images of the forest covered in snow flashed behind Logan’s closed eyelids and he wished he were there again.

The horse slowed, and Logan opened his eyes watching with a slight bit of amusement as Roman fell to the ground before turning to him and reaching out a hand for the logical side. Logan sighed and took it, rolling his eyes a little as Roman tugged him towards a small door standing alone in the forest. It was a white door with a brass handle and a white doorframe, but it was most peculiar to see just a door in the forest without any context. Roman surged forward before opening the door to reveal a room.

“Come on, nerd. Out, out, out”, the prince chanted, and Logan frowned at the words, sighing and stepping past doorframe and door, and into the room. There were two other people in the room who were both wearing matching expressions of worry and concern. Roman shut the door behind him and Logan looked at their faces as they stood with shocked expressions on their faces. They both had the same face, and the same face as Roman. Logan frowned at this, pushing his glasses up before crossing his arms of his chest.

The one in a blue shirt rocketed forward, wrapping his arms around Logan and letting out small sobs into his chest. Logan frowned as the other one just stood back with a small relieved smile on his face. The logical facet looked down again at the crying man, his heart tweaked a little before his expression fell into one of pity and sympathy.

“There, there”, he murmured softly, running a hand over the man’s back with a tiny smile. It was like his touch had burned the man, that was how quickly the man jumped back wearing a shocked expression. The one in the black and purple also looked shocked as he walked a little closer and grabbed the other man’s hand. Roman didn’t speak, but Logan frowned at this. “What’s wrong? I was just trying to comfort you.”

The man in blue and the man in the purple and black just let their eyes widen more. It was then that the man in blue spoke, “you never want or know how to comfort anyone. What…Roman?”

“Relax Patton. It’s not as bad as you think”, Roman said quickly and Logan watched as the man in blue – Patton – seemed to change from shocked to angry in a split second.

“Not as bad as I think. Not as bad as I think? Then, pray tell Roman, how bad is it?”, Patton asked, exploding as the one in purple and black glared at the prince.

“I can fix this. Trust me”, Roman said and Logan turned to him with a confused look.

“Oh no. You are not fixing this. You and Logan have been gone for a month Roman. A month. We’ve had to do everything by ourselves and when you two finally get back Logan’s different and you’re saying there’s something bad”, Patton yelled out making Logan flinch. The man’s screams reminded him of his own internal ones when he was set upon by the wolves.

“Patton’s right. Whatever happened in your room that needs to be fixed can be left to us. We just need you to tell us what happened and what on earth is wrong with Logan”, the one in purple and black said with a growl.

“There’s nothing wrong with me and how do you know my name?”, Logan asked, giving the man in purple and black a wary look.

“Roman”, the one in purple and black growled out and the prince seemed to shrink.

“Look, can we just get him to his room and then I’ll explain everything”, Roman said, reaching out to take Logan’s wrist. Logan pulled away with a wary look.

“You’re not my beast”, Logan said with an acidic tone, glaring at Roman who bit his lip with a hurt look in his eyes.

“I am. You gave me the potion, you saw the transformation. Please, Logan, you helped me up to then, help me now”, Roman pleaded and Logan closed his eyes, relaxing and sighing softly before letting Roman grab his wrist and pull him to a small hallway that led to a door. Logan blinked for a moment and then a door appeared. It was navy blue with his name imprinted on a plaque screwed to it. Logan frowned as Roman opened the door and pulled him inside.

The room was much like the one he’d just been in, but it was more organised and sensible. Roman pulled him towards the stairs and up them towards another door. The prince opened this one too and pulled Logan in after him. He manoeuvred Logan to the bed in the centre of the room and pushed him to sit on it.

“Please, get some rest and stay here for as long as you need to get back to normal”, Roman said with a sigh as he ventured out of the room and closed the door behind him. Logan frowned and looked around the room. It was plainer than the one his beast had given him and more crowded at that too. There were bookshelves and piles of books littered all over the room. Logan’s frown deepened before he stood and walked out of the room, down the stairs and to the door he had originally come in. He could hear someone shouting behind it and he gently pushed it open to see what the commotion was about.

The man in blue – Patton – was yelling at Roman who was miserably looking down at the floor while sitting on the couch. The man in purple and black was glaring at the prince from the other side of the couch. Logan pushed the door open and closed it gently behind him before taking a seat next to the man in purple and black. The man beside him started, pulling away from next to him as Logan rested his cheeks in his hands and looked at Patton yelling at Roman. The yelling had stopped and the two were now looking at him.

“Continue”, Logan said waiting for the two to get back to what they had been doing.

“Uh…I was…I was just saying how dangerous your quests can be kiddo and…and…”, Patton trailed off, steam lost on him as soon as he acknowledged Logan was in the room. Logan frowned at the display but shrugged and pulled his knees up to his chest like he would have done if he were with the beast.

“Well, now Logan’s here maybe you should start from the beginning and tell us the whole story of how you and he ended up spending a month in your room and him leaving with apparently no memories of anything but ‘the beast’. I mean, seriously dude, you could have thought up a much better name than that. And honestly, I’m not totally sold on the idea of you turning into a beast, maybe Logan’s just confusing you for being you”, the man in purple and black sniggered lightly and Logan leant over to give him a whack on the arm.

“How dare you. My beast was kind and considerate. He may not have had a good name, but he was still the best friend I have ever had”, Logan said with a growl and a glare. The man in purple and black stared at him as if he had never been hit on the arm before. Patton and Roman also stared at him, but Logan retreated back into the shell he had made for himself, wrapping his arms around the tops of his knees and looking down at them. He wiped away some stray tears that had formed at the edges of his eyes, ready to fall at any second.

“Look…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to imply that…that ‘your’ beast wasn’t good to you”, the man in purple and black said and bit his lip. He sighed and looked down at the ground before looking back up at Logan, “you probably don’t remember my name so…my name’s Virgil.”  
Logan nodded softly but didn’t look up, choosing instead to burrow his forehead into his knees. “Nice to meet you, Virgil”, Logan said, though his voice was muffled by the fabric of his pants.

“Yeah…nice to meet you too”, Virgil said as he moved closer to Logan and put a hand on his back. Logan flinched at the contact. He’d never had anyone, but the beast and wolves touch him and most of the time anyone besides the beast was rough and cruel when touching him. But Virgil’s hand was nice, so he let it slide, sighing into his knees and letting his head drift back up so only his eyes and nose were visible.

“Okay, now that’s all over. I guess it started a day or so before our month-long departure. I was…battling the Dragon Witch – as usual – and I defeated it – as usual – but on my way back I got into a fight with a warlock who cast a spell on me to turn me into a beast. I only really remember up to where Logan came in and even then, I wasn’t thinking clearly. I remember hunting for food and then I heard Logan calling my name. I walked towards him and then I thought, ‘If anyone could fix this that isn’t me, it’d be him.’

“I don’t remember much after that, vague blurry memories of me being a beast and Logan reading in my castle. There’s one that really sticks out though. I…I’m in a forest and I’m following Logan. We were looking for potion ingredients to turn me back to normal and I wandered off. I heard a growl and then I just…I saw Logan looking at this big wolf and it leapt at him and I…I just…I went wild. I felt like ripping the wolf apart. It was…it was scary, not just knowing I could do it so easily, but knowing how wild I would be and if I couldn’t control it…how I could…how easily I could turn on you, Logan”, Roman finished off and Logan turned his gaze to the ground. He remembered that day. He had the scars to prove it had happened.

“So, if you’re better, why isn’t Logan?”, Virgil asked and Roman looked from Virgil to Logan.

“He’s corrupted. He was almost fully corrupted by my room and it’s going to take a while before he’s back to normal. That’s what my room does. It sweeps me into a fairy tale and I forget about the world sometimes, too caught up in my own little paradise to notice anything else. And now…now it’s corrupted Logan”, Roman said, his voice soft.

“I’m not corrupted. I just…I just don’t remember anything past being with my beast”, Logan said softly, tears welling in his eyes again as he fought back sobs.

“Oh, honey. So, not only has he forgotten us and Thomas and everything outside of your room, he’s also showing his emotions freely”, Patton said as Logan wiped the tears away, feeling a little stupid as he wiped the salty liquid onto his pant leg.

“Is that a bad thing?”, Virgil asked, and Patton sighed softly, taking a seat next to Logan and putting a gentle hand on his arm.

“It could cause major issues, but only if the emotions are too big for him to contain. They could spread to Thomas and impact his logical thought process, causing bias”, Patton surmised as he looked down at Logan and squeezed his arm softly.

“We need to get him back to his room”, Roman murmured softly as he stood and walked over to Logan, kneeling in front of the logical facet.

“Agreed. Roman, do you want to carry him while I get some soup and toast ready?”, Patton asked, rage gone from him as he took in the bespectacled trait.

“Okay, Logan…would you mind moving a little, so I can get my arms underneath you enough to carry you?”, Roman asked softly and Logan nodded a little, still out of it as he adjusted his position so Roman could pick him up. Roman pulled him in close and Logan was reminded of his beast, the soft fur under his hands, the large paws that were always there for him. He let the tears flow freely as the three looked down at him, reality finally breaking through into his tiny world.

There was never truly a beast, just a man who made a mistake and pulled him along for the ride.

**Author's Note:**

> (help me, dear heaven above help me) 
> 
> Again, if someone would be so kind as to tell me if what I've written is platonic or not I would be so grateful.


End file.
